The Power To Dream
by XxTommyTwoTotsxX
Summary: Pein is a criminal mastermind. The best in the world. Never being caught. And never thinking about changing his ways. Until he meets Konan, a young teenager, who'll help him along the way. PeinKonan Peiko
1. Intro

"_Watch out for that Pein-man. I heard he's still out"_

"I will mom." Konan replied with a sigh. She was tired of hearing about him..

_"Kay. Love you, bye."_ With that Konan shut the cell phone and stuffed it in her pocket. She was at the subway stop. Waiting for her ride. Then, she started to worry. What if Pein did show up. Was she prepared?

She sighed. Pein was a criminal mastermind. He'd already killed 38 people without being caught. He already has a movie being made. Every night Konan has to sleep to the sounds of police sirens. She shook the thought of him and looked around. What criminal would attack a place with so many people? She stood up as the subway approached, and looked around. She stood in the line for the subway, and just as the first four people went in, a gunshot blared through the tunnel. And there, in the flesh. Was Pein. He looked younger then he was guessed, which was 30. He wore a wolf-styled Anbu mask. His eyes were swirling wildly. His hat was an old-fashioned country hat, and he wore a long brown coat, with two pistols in his hand. "Nobody move!" He said, one arm up, ready to fire. The man infront of Konan pulled out a cellphone and started dialing 9-1-1. He was the first to go down. Konan watched him fall to the ground in horror. "Anybody else wanna try to call some help?" Everybody shook their heads. A little girl about the age of 5 walked out of the line, crying. Konan shut her eyes to shut out the image that would soon appear. But when she opened her eyes, the girl was still there. Pein lowered his arm a bit, shaking. "Whose child is this?" He asked, looking around the line. A woman shakingly raised her hand. Pein shook his head in a gesture to the girl and her mother. " Both of you. On the subway." The woman nodded, and gather the child, rushing onto the patient subway. "Tell the conductor to leave!" He yelled at them. In a few minutes, the ride was gone. Pein shot a bullet into the ceiling, and watched some people jump. He laughed. Konan started having breathing problems, and fainted. Pein's face shot to her. "Nobody try to help!" He said, walking over to her, and picking her up. "She's not dead. Okay, now I've got to leave. Im good at faces, anyone say a word, and you're goin down!" With that, Pein disappeared.

--


	2. Oops?

Konan awoke to find her clothes changed, she had a headache. She wore an oversized white shirt and a pair of pajama pants. She looked around the dark room she was in, and sighed.

"You're awake." A voice said, sending shivers down Konan's spine.

"Who-Whose there?" She asked.

"Pein." He said.

"Where am I?" She asked, looking around and finding a shadow.

"Why, you're in my home, my lair, my domain." The shadow snapped his fingers and the lights came on.

Konan looked around the room, which was filled with items Pein had collected. "I-I wanna be home..." Konan said, she then noticed that It must've been Pein that changed her into these odd clothes.

"D-did you-change me?" She asked.

"Why, yes. Your clothes are currently being washed, your fall caused you to blee-" Konan threw the items around her, and Pein dodged them.

He caught a vase. "Thats breakable You know!" He said, and put it down. "I'll be in the dining room, you may come at any moment, and please. Dont try to escape."

Konan considered it when he left but went against it. She walked out of the room and into the dining room, which was easy to spot. She saw a table of teens, and men. They whistled at her.

"Pein, I want to go home." She told him firmly.

Pein frowned. "Why? You just got here."

"Oooh. Looks like Pein is bad in bed." Said a man with blue hair.

Konan ignored him. "I would rather be in my own safe home. Then in your...freak house!"

They oohed.

"Well, I saved you, so you have to heal." He said.

"You didn't save me!"

He walked over to her. "Yes I did!"

"No! Now let me go home! Or, Or, I'm calling the Anbu Black Ops!"

"Fine, Go home! Im sure your mom misses her little whiney whore!"

The men oohed and laughed.

Konan slapped him across the face. His face was still turned from the slap, his mouth was slightly opened and his cheek was pink. Konan instantly gasped and regretted her mistake. "Sorry!"

He turned and walked out. "I'll be in my room."

"I'm sorry!" She followed after him, and grabbed his arm. He looked back at her. This time, Konan got a good look at his eyes, on Posters they were blue, and she couldn't see them in the subway. _I've seen those eyes _She thought.

He turned briskly and shut his door.


	3. Rape!

Pein disappeared into his room, which automatically caused the chattering of the teens at the table. Konan wanted to follow Pein into his room, but was scared. She slowly turned around, and walked to the table, taking a seat. They all looked at her. "It's okay...Konan...He's always cranky in the morning, it's best not to talk to him when he's in his room." A blonde-haired boy said to Konan. "My name's Deidara, uin."

"Im Tobi!!" Said a cheerful brunette. Konan giggled as Deidara yelled at Tobi for "scaring the girl"

"That's Hidan, and that's his partner Kakuzu." Deidara pointed to a white-haired teen, and a black-haired man with a mask on.

Hidan nodded to her and nudged Kakuzu, who was currently mesmerized in his work. Kakuzu elbowed Hidan in the ribs. "No interfering with my work." He said.

"Dont worry, He's only like that to Hidan." Deidara whispered to Konan.

"That's Kisame, and Itachi." He pointed to the blue-haired man, and a raven-haired teen. The Blue-haired man, Kisame, waved.

"Hm." Itachi said.

"He doesn't talk much, but when he does, you know he's drunk." Deidara whispered. Konan giggled.

"Well, I need to go change..." She said, getting up. That was when they noticed she was wearing Pein's pajamas, and they all smiled evilly.

Konan walked into the other barren room, and up popped a venus-fly trap man!!

Konan instantly fainted. "Holy shit Zets' You killed her with your ugliness!" Hidan said, rushing from the table with the others.

"You guys brought me a meal?!" Zetsu asked excitingly.

That was when Pein rushed out of the room. "I leave you alone with her for 5 minutes, and you end up killing her." He scolded them as he lifted up Konan bridal-style.

They all backed away, and looked at the ground ashamed.

Pein sighed and walked back to his room. He laid Konan on the bed and she soon came back to the real world.

"Mom?" She asked.

"Still here." Pein said.

"Urgh--" Konan groaned, rolling onto her stomach. "I want to go home..." She mumbled.

"I know. I know." Pein repeated. "Even though I saved your life. Twice. You can't even say thanks."

"Well...I only fainted..." She said, sitting up and looking at Pein's chest, not wanting to look at his eyes.

"First off, Zetsu would've eaten you, and second, You could've gotten raped at that subway." He said, showing two fingers.

That was when it hit Konan.

"You-You're not going to r-rape me...are you?" She asked.

Pein chuckled. "Not yet." Konan turned pale(r). "Im joking!" He said.

Konan felt as if she would faint again, still. "Hey, you should get some rest."

She hesitantly laid back down, and Pein pulled the covers over her. "G'night."

He snapped his fingers and the lights went off.

Konan couldn't sleep well that night. Occasionally she'd hear fighting from Hidan and Kakuzu, and she'd feel the bed shift weight, it made her nervous knowing he was sitting on the bed.

_'I wonder how Mom is.' _Konan thought.


	4. Thanks

Konan woke up as the light hit her face, and after soon coming back into the world, she noticed that she was being 'held'.

She looked up, and saw Pein's sleeping face. _So its Pein... _Pein was laying on his side.

She felt Pein's arm on her waist, and noticed that she was pressed up against his chest, she didn't like being this close to him. Yet...

_Why does this feel so...right._

Pein woke up and, noticing that Konan was awake, and the position they were in, he started to apologize, and slowly started to get up.

"No!" Konan hugged his side and he looked at her, confused.

"What?"

"I-I dont want you to leave..." She said, as Pein slowly got back in bed, and held her in the same position.

She smiled, "Thanks..."

"Why do you like me doing this?" He asked.

"Well...I dunno...I guess, I've never been comforted like this."

"Hm." He replied, and started rubbing her back with the hand that was placed on her waist.

"We have to get you some new clothes, You can't go back home with your clothes all bloodied from you repeatedly falling." He chuckled.

"Thanks."

"No Prob'. Uhm...Can I get up now?" He asked.

Konan nodded.


	5. I'm sorry

Konan pulled on some clothes Pein gave her. It was a blue t-shirt with black jeans.-Pein wouldn't let her wear her regular clothes because the blood wouldn't come out- She wore her hair down this time. Pein wore a white loose t-shirt, with a black leather jacket, his pants were ordinary, with a hole in the jeans. He put on sunglasses to cover his eyes, and wore a cowboy hat to cover his mess of orange hair. He didn't bother pulling out his piercings.

"Ready?" He asked, looking at Konan, immediately causing him to blush from what happened this morning.

"Yeah." Konan replied.

--

Pein took Konan into a very expensive shop, that thrilled Konan with its fashionable clothing. "Here." Pein gave Konan alot of money. "I'll be back. Dont leave this store, Kay?"

Konan thought for a moment. "O-okay."

Pein looked at her for a moment, wanting to give her something for goodbye, he went with a hug and quickly left, leaving Konan standing there daffled.

--

He turned a corner and walked into the alleyway, ignoring all the drunken bums. He went to the back of the store which had a large window that showed inside of the store. A man was peering into the store, staring straight at, you guessed it, Konan. Pein clenched his fists. "I _really _hate guys like you." He said, causing the man to turn to him.

Pein immediately pushed him into the opposing wall, and held the man up by his neck. The man squirmed, but Pein tightened his grip, staring at him through his sunglasses.

--

Konan turned when she head a bone-chilling scream, she saw Pein killing that man. Nobody else paid any mind to it, _Odd_ Konan thought.

She raced into the same direction that Pein had, and ignored the catcalls and whistles. She reached Pein soon.

He hadn't known she'd arrived, Pein let go of his grip around the man's neck, and he dropped to the ground, lifeless. "That'll show him." He said, squatting down next to the man.

"See ya' in hell." Then he stood up and slightly kicked him, smirking at his 'deed'. Konan gasped and he turned toward her. "K-konan...W-when did you get here?" He asked.

Konan took a step back. "P-pein, Im done shopping...I wanna go home..." She said, her voice with the obvious hint of fear in it.

"Please, Konan. I-Im sorry." He said. She turned, but Pein grabbed her wrist and pulled her close. "Im sorry."

"Dorry doesn't stop you from killing someone." She said, struggling to release his grip. "Konan. He was looking at you." He said, his grip still held.

"Well, why did you kill him?" She asked. "B-because...Im just, really protective of women and children. R-remember that day in the subway. I d-didn't want that girl to die, or get hurt. So I sent her mother and her into the subway."

Konan nodded. Pein hugged her, and she cried into his chest. One hand was held at her waist, and the other was on the back of her head. His cheek was rested on the top of her head. He didn't know why, but he kissed the top of Konan's head. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.


	6. I'm fine, Mom

Konan smiled, noticing Pein's gesture. "L-let's go. Before somebody notices what you did." She said, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"O-okay." He replied, following her into the main street walk. She let out a small yawn, "I'm tired." She said, looking at Pein.

"And, what do you want me to do about it?" He asked.

"I dunno...Am I still going home?" She asked.

"If you still want to."

"Oh...Okay. I live down there." She pointed down the street, "Then you make a left, then turn into Greenwood."

Pein was startled, over the last 2 days they've been with each other, he'd grown attached. "O-okay...But, that's pretty far away, you don't want to rest before...or anything?" He asked.

"Well, I don't want Mom worrying about me..." She said, already walking. Pein followed, not really wanting Konan to go home. He decided to be behind her to make sure he could watch her.

--

After several minutes of walking, Konan started to slump, and get dizzy. Pein decided to take matters into his own hand, He walked up to Konan and scooped her up bridal style. It was obvious she needed to rest, she didn't object. Instead she cuddled close to Pein, and after a few minutes, she fell asleep. Pein sighed when he made the first left. That meant that Konan's house was nearby. "Pein." Konan mumbled in her sleep.

"Yea, Yea. We're almost there." He said, smiling at Konan's sleep-state. He could start to see the Greenwood sign. He looked around, trying to find a path that would take longer to get there. Nope. Nothing. He sighed again, and kept on walking.

--

Once at the neighborhood, Pein looked around. It was very luxurious, with large houses and different colors, and plants. He looked down at the sleeping Konan, he didn't know how to wake her up, he'd never woken up anyone before, at least that he couldn't remember. Then an idea came into his mind, he walked over to the grass, and dropped her.

"Ow!" She squeaked, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, my hands seemed to have slipped." He lied looking at her, and helping her up.

Konan looked at him sceptically, "Sure they did..." She said, looking around. "Well, this is my neighborhood, I guess this is where you leave..." She said.

"Well, I have to escort you, I cant just let you walk off, there could be murderers." He said, then realized what he said. "Oh yeah...Sorry. So, where do you live?" He asked.

Konan pointed to a sky blue house on the right, a couple of houses away. "The window leads into my room, I love looking at the sky. Especially when it rains." She said, walking to the house. Pein blushed when she mentioned the rain, he could, as you know, control it. Pein ran to her and started walking.

"Is this a private neighborhood?" He asked.

"What do you think? You just waltzed right in." She said, giggling.

Pein blushed. They entered the driveway of Konan's house, and Konan turned to him. "Thanks, Pein. I really will -miss you..." She told him, trying to hide her sadness, but the cracking in her voice gave it away.

"Ditto..." He said, "But I have a feeling that this wont be the last time we'll see each other." He said, putting his hands on the side of Konan's face. He lifted her face up and kissed her gently on the lips. Konan was blushing furiously when he pulled away.

"See ya' later." With that, he did some unknown jutsu, and dissapeared. Konan sighed as she walked up to her front door, and rang the doorbell. Her mom answered with a red face. Her blonde hair looked unhealthy for a woman so young, her eyes looked sleepy, and red. When she saw Konan, she gasped and held Konan.

Konan hugged her back, unable to hide the tears that formed. "Hey, mom." She said through tears. Her mom stopped the embrace and closed the door. "I'm so glad you're safe Konan! I heard from the passengers that you were taken by Pein!" Her mom said, the tears fading. "Where were you? I had the most horrid visions of what he would do to you!"

"Im fine mom. It wasn't Pein, it was Sakura's boyfriend Sasuke, he dressed up as Pein as a joke, when I fainted he took me to Sakura's house to rest." Konan lied.

"Okay, well. Im just glad you're alright. I'm guessing those are Sasuke's clothes?" She asked.

"Um. Yeah, Sakura let me borrow them. I'm sorry, I should've called."

"No, its fine, now you need to go rest. You probably miss your room, and you're probably stressed out of your mind. I have half the mind to call Sasuke's parents!"

"No- I just, He got yelled at real bad for it. I'll be in my room." Konan went upstairs, leaving a very confused, and happy mother.

Konan shut the door behind her, and plopped onto her bed. She took in the strawberry scent, then got up and walked to her desk. A cellphone, her cellphone was laid on it.

_I must've dropped it when I fainted... _She thought, picking it up and checking her text messages. Most of them were from her mother, asking what was wrong, and why she hadn't replied. She decided to call a few friends, and talk, trying to forget about Pein, and his kiss.

--

After several hours of talking, and having dinner, and talking to her mom, she decided to turn in for the day. Glad to be in her own bed for a change, yet a part of her was dead.


	7. You smell nice

Konan went to school normally, she got more attention then she'd suspected and made up a different story for her friends to believe. She went home and lived life as she always did, every day the hole grew and grew until she figured what caused it. She was in love with Pein. It was so easy to guess, but she knew it was wrong to love him. Unlike Pein, who figured out in only a couple of hours.

--

Later that night, around 11:58PM, a visitor sneaked into Konan's room from her window. It was Pein, he was in regular clothing, his sunglasses were gone, and you could see his silver eyes clearly, his pants were black and formal, and his shirt was a baggy white one. He looked around the room, dropped a bag he was carrying onto the floor and smiled at the sleeping Konan.

"Like an angel..." He mumbled, walking over to her.

"Pein...Love, you..." She mumbled, smiling in her sleep.

Pein chuckled. "I love you too." He said, then he became aware of how loud he was, and covered his mouth with his hands, looking around nervously. Then, He got up and walked around the room, looking at Konan's toy animals, and different hair accessories.

"Pein?" Came a voice, and the bed creaked. Pein turned around, to find Konan rubbing her eyes with the most adorable look on her face. Pein instantly was infront of her and put a finger to her lips.

"Shh! Whisper, you might wake someone up." Pein whispered, taking the finger away and hugging her. "I told you I'd see you again." He whispered.

Konan only smiled and hugged him back. "Honestly Pein, I missed you more then I thought I would." She said, wiping her eye which was getting teary.

"I never wanted you to leave me in the first place." He replied. "Oh, and um...I'm spending the night." He said, and Konan could feel him grin.

"But you can't. My mom'll catch you..." She whispered, and her voice rose.

"Well, then maybe I'll just have to leave earlier." He said, then realeased her and jumped onto the bed. "I call by the wall!" He whispered, laying down, and curling into a ball.

Konan giggled, and laid next to him, When he felt Konan lay down, he turned around to face her and she cuddled against his chest, her head resting on his arm. His other arm was on her waist. "I love you, Pein." She told him, in a whisper as quiet as a mouse. "I love you too." He replied, rubbing her head. She inhaled his scent; which was like blood, and some kind of cologne that smelled metallic. She fell asleep with the scent lingering in her dreams.

--


	8. Nagato

Pein stayed up to watch her sleep, but soon found it drifting on himself. He let the sleep take over him.

--

The next morning, was Monday. Konan needed to go to school. The time was 8:00, and school started in an hour. Konan woke up to her alarm ringing. She groaned, and shut it off. She turned back in bed only to meet Pein's chest. She opened her eyes. "Pein? Pein! Omygosh! Why are you still here?" She whispered, getting out of bed and shaking Pein awake. Pein sat up.

"Hm." He asked sleepily. "Leave, now!" Konan whispered to him. "Why?" He asked, confused. "I dont even get breakfast?"

Konan sighed. A knock came at her door. "Konan, are you okay?" Her mother asked.

"Yeah, mom. I'm fine." She replied. "Hey, mom. Can you go make me some hot chocolate?"

"Sure." Her mother replied, her footsteps droning out as she walked away.

Konan sighed again. "Okay, while she's cooking my drink, you can leave."

"Okay..." Pein pouted, got out of bed and stretched. "Oh, I brought your clothes, there by the window."

Konan nodded, thanked him, and pushed him out the room. "Hurry, before my mom comes back."

Pein ran out of the room, with Konan leading him. Suddenly, Konan's mom popped out of nowhere. "Konan, your drink's do-"

Konan gasped. "Mom, hey." Konan said, changing the subject.

"That's Pein! WHY ARE YOU IN OUR HOUSE! WITH YOU HANDS ON MY DAUGHTER!" Her mother yelled at him.

"Mom, no- Listen!" She let go of Peins hand.

Suddenly a whack was heard, and Pein fell to the floor. Konan turned around. "Pein!" She immediately hugged him. She looked back and saw her uncle. A baseball bat in his hand.

"How could you? He didn't hurt us!" Konan cried.

"Not yet." Her uncle replied, Picking Konan up by the collar of her pajama shirt.

He flipped Pein's body over with his booted-foot. Pein's eyes were open, spinning crazily. Wondering what had happened to their master. "Aren't those Nagato's eyes?" He asked.

"Those are. We were told he went missing when he was 7. Its sad that this is how he turned out. The nuns had high expectations for him."

"Nagato?" Konan said to her self.

_"When I grow up, I'll be a god. No one'll have to suffer what I went through." The small, black-haired orphan said to Konan, who smiled. "My dad got sent off to war today...He wont be back till next year..." She said, playing with the dirt. "Well, he wont ever have to leave when I'm god."_

_"Promise?" Konan asked._

_"Promise." He replied, grinning._

"Call the cops." He told her mother. "They'll be happy that we found him, there's a big bounty on his head."

She nodded and left. "Wait, what?" Konan asked. "No! You can't turn him in! He's my friend! He never wanted to cause any harm!" She remembered what he told her when they were kids:

_"Its hard to explain Konan. But I have this power. This gift. These eyes give me the ability to dream. To fly from the world's dangers. One day, When I'm stronger, I'll take you with me. To a place where we can both dream." Nagato told her, walking along the edge of an abandoned railroad track. His companion, Konan, smiled._

_"Thanks." She said. "When you do become a god though. How will you tell whose good and bad?"_

_Nagato looked back at her. "Well...I've always been able to sense their soul. If their good, they dont contact me. If they're bad, I can sense their soul dying." He looked down._

_"Oh..." She looked down also._

'That explains the time in the subway, and the time we went to the store...' Konan thought. The front door busted open, and the cops raced in. She got down and hugged Pein. "Please dont take him! He's not leaving!" She cried into his chest. Her uncle grabbed her off again, and the cops took his body out.

"SEE WHAT YOU DID!! HE'LL BE PUT ON DEATH ROW!! THEY'LL TORTURE HIM!!" She yelled at her mom, and uncle.

"Good, that's what he deserves!" Her uncle retorted.

"No he doesn't! He's caring and protective! He loves me, and I love him!" She yelled.

"No you don't Konan! Don't say such stupid things!" Her mother told her.

"I hate you guys, both of you. He'll get out, he'll find a way. And when he does, I'll run away with him. Then you guys can live without me." She ran up to her room, and quickly got ready for school, wanting to be gone from her home. She went back downstairs, and slammed the door. Crying as she walked to school.


	9. TITLE CHANGE

CHANGING TITLE!!

The new title is: The power to dream.

:P

The first title is in use by a deviantart user, so I changed it :3


End file.
